A Moment in November
by Uki the Great
Summary: Awal perkenalan mereka hampir sama dengan awal perkenalan dua tokoh utama komik yang digandrungi para remaja putri. Tapi, apakah kisah mereka pun akan sama persis?


**Disclaimer: Bleach** **Kubo Tite, but this fanfiction is mine** (I don't get any material profit from this fanfiction. I wrote for fans who love this pair so much like me. Sorry, I don't pass the TOEFL exam, yet. Teehee)

 **Warning: typos, au, dosis OOC di luar takaran (kayaknya), alur maju-mundur, ga terima komplain soal pair *bukan tukang servis*. Tolong jangan di-copas atau di-share ke tempat lain, terima kasih.**

 **...**

 _Rukia menatap horor, ponselnya terkapar di tanah. Wajah Chappy_ _—aksesoris_ _yang kemarin lalu ditambahkan_ _—retak, l_ _ayar_ gadget _kesayangannya pecah, baterainya pun tidak lagi berada di tempatnya. Padahal beberapa detik lalu dia masih berbincang hangat dengan Chizuru di seberang sana._

" _Maaf, tapi itu bukan salahku."_

 _Si Pengantar_ Ramen melipir _, menggowes sepedanya menjauh dari tempat Rukia yang masih berdiri mematung menatap ponsel tercintanya. Hei! Memang dia melindasnya, tapi penyebab ponsel wanita itu berbaring di sana bukan si Pengantar bersepeda itu. Dia sudah mengerem_ _—_ _depan dan belakang_ _—tapi apa daya, kejadiannya begitu cepat. Sensor manusia super pun mungkin susah mengantisipasinya, kecuali kamu seorang_ esper _yang bisa menghentikan waktu._

' _Fotoku ... video ... nomor kontak ... skor Chappyku ... novelnya ... jadwal buat Kiyone besok ... duh, harus bilang apa sama_ customer service- _nya?'_

" _Mmm ... tidak apa-apa kan?" Suara pria yang asing di telinganya begitu menyebalkan._

' _Tagihannya?'_

" _Hei ... kau baik-baik saja?"_

' _Pakai kartu kredit? Tapi sisa saldo bulan lalu masih ... AAAAARRRGHHHH!'_

" _Kau mendengarkanku?"_

" _Tentu saja aku mendengarmu! Kaupikir aku tuli apa?" Akhirnya Rukia memberi reaksi._

" _Baguslah. Nah, lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan."_

 _Rukia menarik tangan si pria, sebelum dia melarikan diri sama seperti si Pengantar_ Ramen _. "Mau ke mana? Kau harus mengganti ponselku!"_

" _Apa? Aku?"_

" _Iya kau! Siapa lagi? Kau yang menabrakku!"_

" _Kau mau memerasku? Di_ _—_ _"_

" _Huh! Kau mau melarikan diri? Apa perlu aku berteriak memanggil polisi? Apa perlu kita cek CCTV-nya?" Rukia menunjuk kamera pengintai yang dipasang dan tersembunyi di balik lampu hias di teras toko._

 _Si pria menghela napas. "Nona bisa kita bicara nanti? Aku punya urusan penting!"_

" _Apa kaupikir ponselku tidak penting?!"_

 **...**

 **A Moment in November**

~Uki the Great~

.

Suara khas dari ketukan hak sepatu bergema di selasar galeri menemani langkah Rukia. Dua orang pegawai tengah memasang dengan hati-hati sebuah guci khas Jepang buatan seorang maestro terkenal yang baru dikeluarkan dari gudang. Dia memerhatikan mahakarya itu sejenak.

"Tolong pindahkan ke depan!" perintahnya pada mereka, sebelum Rukia kembali menuju ruangannya.

Pintu ruangannya tidak berbunyi saat dia membuka dan menutupnya. Di atas meja kerja ada tumpukan laporan penjualan dan evaluasi _eksibisi_ minggu lalu, selain monitor komputer, dua buah foto berbingkai logam, stoples kecil berisi permen, katalog, dan tempat alat tulis. Sebuah _file_ _holder_ dengan dua _sticky note_ kuning baru saja ditambahkan rupanya. Rukia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Kiyone telah memberikan apa yang dimintanya tepat waktu.

Sebelum Rukia sempat memeriksa _file_ yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya, ponsel di saku roknya berdering.

From: I

Subject: dinner

Malam ini luangkan waktumu. Di tempat biasa, tentu saja.

Ps: bawa sumpitmu, kita akan makan pasta.

"..."

 _Ichigo tidak jadi menyuapkan_ fusilli _yang jadi menu makan malamnya kali ini. Wanita di depannya hanya mengangkat garpu dan menatap piringnya. Hidangan pesanannya sama sekali belum disentuhnya. "Kenapa? Apa kau lebih memilih makanan prancis? Apa restorannya kurang mewah?" tanyanya._

 _Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. "Bukan itu."_

" _Terus?"_

" _... jangan tertawa," Rukia menoleh kiri-kanan dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Suaranya berbisik. "aku tidak bisa makan mie kalau tidak pakai sumpit," akunya sambil merona malu._

 _Kontan Ichigo tergelak. Suara tawa pria muda itu nyaring sampai beberapa pelayan menoleh pada mereka. Si Kembang Api_ _—_ _Rukia, dalam pandangannya_ _—_ _yang begitu galaknya menuntut ganti rugi ponselnya yang rusak siang tadi, bisa juga merona malu seperti anak SMA yang ketahuan menyontek malam ini._

" _Sudah kubilang jangan tertawa!"_

 **...**

" _..."_

 _Dia melirik wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya itu saat lebih dari empat puluh menit tidak ada sepatah kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Sejak pertengahan babak pertama, Rukia seperti tidak pernah duduk di barisan penonton. Wanita ini tengah ada di tengah-tengah cerita._

 _Ichigo tidak lagi menonton adegan demi adegan yang disajikan di atas panggung. Mengamati bagaimana Rukia menghayati cerita jauh lebih menarik baginya. Saat dia tersenyum kecil, saat kilatan matanya begitu sedih saat Giselle yang patah hati dikhianati kekasihnya, saat air matanya tak terbendung lagi ketika sang primadona menarikan kematian tragis Giselle._

" _Kau menangis?" bisiknya di daun telinga Rukia._

 _Iringan orkestra tidak bisa menutupi suara rendah yang khas miliknya. Jantan dan maskulin. Suara yang selalu membuat Rukia merasa sangat feminin._

" _Jangan lihat aku."_

 _Tapi tentu saja ucapan itu sudah sangat terlambat. Rukia mungkin tidak tahu bahwa tiga perempat babak pertama pementasan dihabiskan Ichigo dengan memperhatikannya dari samping di bawah cahaya yang temaram._

" _Butuh tisu?" tanyanya lagi._

" _Aku tidak butuh apa-apa."_

" _Hmm ... begitu ..."_

 _Tanpa izin, tangannya merayap. Menggapai tangan milik Rukia yang berdiam di sandaran kursinya. Bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan dia terkejut atas tindakannya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi Rukia tidak menghardik atau menoleh padanya, membiarkan jari-jari Ichigo yang lebih kasar dan besar menggenggam miliknya._

Sudah beberapa bulan berselang, tapi Ichigo masih ingat bagaimana rasanya menggenggam tangan Rukia. Tangan yang begitu pucat—apalagi jika disandingkan dengan tangannya itu—di luar dugaan begitu hangat. Halus dan terlihat terawat tanpa polesan cat kuku atau _nail art_. Huh, jujur saja Ichigo justru tidak menyukai seni itu di kuku-kuku merah jambu milik wanita yang diam-diam dia kencani itu. Perawatan kuku di klinik estetika? Iya. Polesan cat kuku atau manik-manik yang menempel? Tidak.

Tapi ada kalanya Ichigo menikmati kegiatan memoles _nail coat_ di atas kuku-kuku milik Rukia. Dia tidak pandai memoleskan cairan bening itu di atas kukunya sendiri. Berantakan dan tidak rata, belum lagi jika botol _nail coat -_ nya tertendang kaki sendiri. Untuk urusan begini, wanita itu sangat payah. Masih lekat di ingatannya, ketika Rukia menggeram frustrasi mendapati karpet kamar tidurnya basah oleh _nail_ _coat_ hadiah dari temannya.

 _Ichigo hanya menggeleng dan mengambil beberapa tisu dari meja rias lalu menutupi bagian yang itu, kemudian diinjaknya. "Pertolongan pertama, hm? Tenang saja,_ laundry _pasti bisa membersihkannya."_

 _Rukia mendongak kepadanya. "Aku ini sebegitu payahnya ya?"_

" _Tidak juga."_ White lie. _Tapi Rukia tahu itu._

 _Dia menggulung lengan kemeja birunya, kemudian ikut duduk di atas karpet. Tangan kanannya meraih botol kaca bening yang terguling di sampingnya. Sambil memberi instruksi kepada kekasihnya untuk menyerahkan kuas yang masih ada di tangannya. "Kemarikan!"_

 _Mendapat instruksi begitu membuat Rukia memandang kesal meski tangannya terjulur maju untuk menyerahkan kuas itu padanya. Diperhatikannya bagaimana Ichigo memasukkan kuas itu ke botol dan mengeluarkannya. Tidak semua cairan_ nail coat _tumpah dan melapisi permukaan karpetnya. Tatapan kesal itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat tangan hangat sang Kekasih memegangi pergelangan kakinya._

" _Apa yang_ _—_ _"_

" _Sshh ..."_

 _Apa yang menjadi pertanyaan di benak Rukia terjawab ketika sapuan kuas mulai memoles kuku jempol kaki. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Ichigo benar-benar memastikan cairan bening itu menutupi permukaan kuku dengan sempurna. Di luar dugaan, kekasihnya ini lebih telaten daripada dirinya._

 _Ichigo membawa pergelangan kaki yang mungil di tangannya itu lebih tinggi sedangkan perlahan kepalanya menuduk. "Fuuuuh ..."_

" _Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang tugas memoles kuku diserahkan padaku?" tanyanya yang membuat Rukia sangat terkesima. Dan kemudian kaki itu diturunkan lagi. Dia mulai memoles kuku berikutnya._

Ichigo kembali dari nostalgianya dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Berkas yang sedari tadi ada di atas mejanya belum juga diperiksa. Sudah beberapa hari ini ritme kerjanya kacau. Semua karena Rukia.

Suara ketukan pintu membawa pandangannya menuju arah pintu yang kini terbuka. Asisten pribadinya membawa berkas lain lagi. Prospek investasi yang harus dia periksa.

"Inoue," panggilnya pada sang Asisten.

"Iya?

"Tolong katakan pada Urahara-san, aku pulang lebih awal hari ini."

 **...**

" _Ah!" Baru juga Rukia selesai mengikat_ obi yukata- _nya tapi bunyi letusan kembang api sudah dimulai. Dia bergegas menuju jendela. Kilatan dan kerlap-kerlip warna-warni kembang api sudah mengudara, menghiasi langit malam. Raut kekecewaan tampak jelas di wajahnya._

 _Dia menoleh pada kekasihnya yang_ _masih mengeringkan rambut. "Ini gara-gara kau lambat!"_

" _Kenapa jadi salahku?" tanya Ichigo tanpa sesal sedikit pun. Dia malah dengan santai mulai memakai_ yukata _yang disediakan oleh penginapan. "Lihat kembang apinya tidak perlu ikut desak-desakan di sana kan? Di sini juga kelihatan kok!"_

" _Huh!"_

" _Sudahlah kita nikmati saja dari sini."_

 _Seperti kucing di musim panas, santai dan malas, Ichigo ikut memandangi kembang api dari jendela bersamanya. Rukia merasa kedua lengan milik kekasihnya melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, tidak lama kemudian dia sudah berada dalam dekapan hangat meski katun_ yukata _terasa dingin di kulitnya._

" _Nikmati kembang apinya, sebelum kita kembali ke Tokyo," ucapnya lagi lalu mendaratkan kecupan di rambut Rukia._

 **...**

Rukia masih bersandar di dinding elevator ketika pintunya terbuka. Kotak logam itu tanpa terasa telah mengantarnya pada lantai di mana apartemen Ichigo berada.

Selasar di dalam salah satu gedung hunian tertinggi di Shinjuku sepi. Rukia hanya melihat tiga orang petugas kebersihan yang membawa kereta dorong berisi peralatan dan perlengkapan untuk bersih-bersih. Salah satu penghuni telah masuk dan mengunci pintu apartemennya tanpa sempat melihat Rukia.

Apartemen milik Ichigo tidak begitu jauh dari pintu elevator, tapi tetap memberikan privasi bagi kenyamanan pengunjungnya. Sebuah pot dengan tanaman yang lumayan rimbun—yang berada di beberapa titik sepanjang lantai ini—bisa menutupi identitas tamu ketika berkunjung ke salah satu unitnya.

Tanpa canggung, Rukia menekan layar sentuh dan menekan rangkaian nomor yang menjadi kata sandi untuk memasuki apartemen Ichigo. Pintu itu segera terbuka, Rukia hanya perlu mendorong pelan untuk masuk.

 _Rukia menarik napas dalam lalu membayangkan jika saat ini dia sedang memandang mata kekasihnya. "Sebaiknya hubungan kita harus berakhir, Ichigo."_

Suara pintu cukup untuk memberi tahu Ichigo siapa yang tengah memasuki apartemennya—apartemen yang dia anggap sebagai _gua_ nya—yah, sang Asisten tentu saja juga tahu, tapi irama langkah mereka berbeda. Ada yang khas dari bunyi langkah Rukia. Dan suara langkah kaki itu bergerak menuju tempatnya berada.

"Kukira aku terlambat," ucap Rukia sambil melepas mantel yang kemudian digantungnya sendiri. Tasnya diletakkan di atas sofa.

Ichigo memasukkan kaldu sayuran pada masakannya. "Tidak, kau tidak terlambat."

Kekasihnya berdiri di sampingnya, memerhatikan bagaimana Ichigo mengaduk-aduk udang, jamur, dan kerang di dalam kuah berkrim lembut. Pasta yang sedang direbus dalam panci yang dijerang di sebelah tampak sebentar lagi perlu diangkat. "Perlu bantuan?"

"Bisa kaususun piringnya? _Rottondo_ ada di tempat yang biasa."

"Tentu."

Rukia membuka lemari, mengambil beberapa piring bundar dan mangkuk untuk sup. Tidak ada meja makan di apartemen ini. Dia menyusunnya di _coffee table_ ruang tamu setelah menyingkirkan beberapa barang seperti jam tangan dan majalah bisnis dan ekonomi dari atas sana.

"Apa _ap_ _é_ _ritif_ -nya malam ini?" tanya si wanita.

"Bagaimana _campari_ dengan soda?" jawabnya dari dapur.

"Bagus."

 _Dia tahu pria di ujung sambungan telepon kecewa, tapi dia tetap melanjutkannya. "Tidak bisa, Ichigo. Dia tahu ... suamiku sudah tahu."_

 **...**

Mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa, mendengarkan lantunan musik dan menikmati _wine_ yang dituang di dalam gelas berkaki. Piring-piring dan peralatan makan lain bekas mereka makan malam masih ada di atas meja. Suara Sang Diva begitu jernih mengalun dari pengeras suara. Mereka tidak menyalakan televisi. Hanyut dalam nada-nada dan merenungi arti dari makan malam mereka.

Yang terakhir.

Iringan musik yang mengiringi suara diva legendaris dunia selesai dan hampir tidak ada jeda, lagu yang lain segera diputar secara otomatis. Sebuah lagu yang menceritakan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai tetapi terpaksa untuk mengakhiri kisah cintanya. Sama seperti realita yang kini mereka hadapi.

"Kau sengaja ya?" tanya Rukia sambil memutar cairan merah marun beralkohol di gelasnya.

Ichigo menyesap minumannya lalu meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. "Tidak, pemutar musikku mengacak daftarnya. Kebetulan sekali ya?"

"Aku harus pulang."

Ichigo tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia mengambil gelas di tangan wanita di sampingnya ini dan meletakkannya berdampingan dengan gelasnya. Lantas dia meraih serta memeluk Rukia.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu."

"Satu jam lagi," ucapnya di telinga kekasihnya.

Rukia berusaha mengubah posisi tubuhnya, sebisa mungkin untuk dapat menatap langsung wajah pria yang seenaknya memeluk dirinya. "Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu."

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk tidur denganku, hm?"

"..." Rukia menghela napas dan memasrahkan dirinya untuk dipeluk.

Ichigo mengubah posisinya, dengan punggung Rukia menghadap dirinya membawa mereka setengah berbaring di sofa dan membiarkan kehangatan tubuh mereka bersatu. Dia meraih tangan Rukia yang pucat. Begitu putih dengan sedikit guratan hijau kebiruan, biru keunguan yang menandakan letak posisi urat-urat yang bersembunyi. Sepintas seperti tak bernyawa, tetapi hangat.

" ... jangan buang aku," pintanya.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus membuangmu. Hubungan kita selesai sampai di sini."

"Kenapa? Kau lebih memilih dia?"

"'Dia' yang kaumaksud itu suamiku, Ichigo."

"Suami yang tidak pernah lalai untuk menyakitimu? Menyiksa jiwa dan hatimu?"

"Dia sudah meminta maaf dan berjanji padaku."

"Omong kosong! Kariya itu _serial cheater_ dan _abusive_ , Rukia! Tinggalkan dia dan menikah denganku."

Ichigo makin mempererat dekapannya. Ini kesempatan terakhir untuk bisa mendekap erat Rukia. Dia ingin melindunginya, memberinya cinta dan seluruh hidupnya.

"Aku ingin pernikahan kami, Ichigo. Mungkin—"

"Rukia ..."

Yang dipanggil namanya mencoba lepas dari rangkulan Ichigo. Dengan tangannya dia memberi jarak dengan dada bidang sang pria, langsung menatap bola mata cokelat hangat yang memandangnya begitu intens.

"Ichigo ... kau tidak mengerti bagaimana keluargaku."

"Lalu? Jika dia mengulanginya lagi, apa kau juga akan memaafkannya? Selama dia belum menoleh lagi padamu, apa kau akan mencari pelarian lagi? Siapa? Oportunis sepertiku atau kau—"

"Cukup!" Sorot matanya begitu sedih. "Cukup, Ichigo. Keputusanku sudah bulat."

Lagi, kedua lengannya membawa Rukia lebih dekat. Kali ini dia mendekapnya begitu erat seolah ingin menghisap wanita dalam dekapannya masuk. Membawanya dan menjadi satu dengannya.

Sesak.

Dan tanpa peringatan, Ichigo berhasil mencuri satu kecupan pada bibir Rukia.

"Ichigo—"

"Anggaplah ini hukuman dariku, karena kau sudah mencampakkanku."

Dia mengangkat dagu Rukia, menelusuri relung tulang pipi dan garis terluar bibir—sekarang milik mantan kekasihnya—yang kini mulai merekah. Dan lagi, Ichigo mengecupnya. Sedikit lebih lama.

Yang terakhir.

"... Aku mau pulang."

"Silakan, tidak ada yang menahanmu," ujarnya sambil melepaskan dekapannya. Ichigo membiarkan Rukia bergegas meraih tas dan mantelnya, memandangi sosoknya dari belakang. "Aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sang wanita menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum. "Bagus, aku bisa naik taksi."

"Selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal."

Suara pintu tertutup dan kunci otomatis berbunyi. Rukia telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Musik masih mengalun sedih dan bergema dalam sangkar yang tersusun oleh beton, marmer, semen dan kaca. Tapi bukan itu yang menyiksanya, justru rasa sesak namun juga terasa lowong yang menggeliat menggila, mengaduk dan menghantamnya.

Dia memejamkan mata. Kaosnya masih terasa hangat, seolah Rukia tidak pernah beranjak dari situ. Ichigo tidak bisa terus mengkhayal, kaos yang dikenakannya suatu saat akan terasa dingin juga. Dan itu tidak butuh waktu yang lama.

Piring, mangkuk, gelas masih berjejer di depannya. Pantulan dirinya yang samar-samar di botol _Chianti_ seolah bertanya _'Kapan kau akan membereskan semua ini, hei Pecundang?'_

Geram, Ichigo menghempasnya ke lantai. Bunyinya membaur dengan irama lagu yang masih setia bergema.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Ichigo beranjak menghampiri kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Aroma manis dan alkohol merebak. _Wine_ mahal itu habis dengan sia-sia. Dia menggulung lengan kaosnya dan mulai memunguti pecahan botol. Satu kelalaian membuat jarinya tergores oleh ujung kaca yang membaur dalam cairan merah marun. Darah dan anggur seolah saling memanggil.

 **...**

Lampu-lampu _billboard_ datang menghampiri silih berganti, sekejap mata oleh kecepatan taksi yang melaju dan membawanya pulang. Kota ini seperti tidak pernah mengenal kata 'tidur' dalam kamusnya. Suara dari radio tidak mengusik lamunan Rukia sedikit pun. Dia merasa lelah.

Ya, begitu lelahnya sampai dia tidak menyadari dua aliran sungai air mata kini telah menjadi air terjun dan jatuh pada kerah mantelnya.

 **Selesai.**

.

.

note:

It is not bad, right? Yeaa but I know this is not good enough ... and I know the summary is too corny. But you know who I am, yes? I am still not get feels to make a good summary *I told you, I failed the exam*. Anyway, thank you for reading my story!

rnr?


End file.
